


One Day At A Time

by JenniM777



Series: Keithtober 2019 [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Space Whale - Freeform, past and future, quantum abyss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniM777/pseuds/JenniM777
Summary: Day 25 of Keithtober - Past/Future - Garrison
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Keithtober 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	One Day At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> What I've always loved about the Quantum Abyss episode in VLD is that we are given so many options to write about. We can create our own 'visions' that Keith has and I just love that!

Time is an ever changing concept. It comes and goes with barely a thought for those taken and those left behind. It’s even stranger in space when time has a different measurement in various other galaxies and planets never before seen. Even stranger still when alien constructs of time are skewed even more when you’re floating through cosmic shifts on a whale-like creature, taking part in visions of the past and future.

Keith is caught up in one such vision that he has no memory of, but surely it’s his and not his mother’s because there he is, barely twelve years old, all knobby knees and scruffed up face and defiant attitude in his orange Garrison uniform. He feels the hint of a smile as he sees two familiar faces; Hunk all round boy face and nervous hands fidgeting as Keith is pulled off of James Griffin, and Lance just as thin and lanky but gangly and none of the broad shoulders that Keith is accustomed to these days. Oh Keith absolutely remembers the thrashing he gave to Griffin for calling him out about his parents, but what he doesn’t remember is what happened after.

_Keith is sitting outside of Iverson’s office listening to Shiro and Iverson discuss him as if he was just a discarded animal that no one wanted. He hears light footsteps coming his way but he doesn’t even turn to look at whoever is walking by. His fists are clenched on his knees and he’s staring straight ahead as the thoughts of unwanted and orphan cycle through. It isn’t until he hears someone clearing their throat that he looks up._

_He’s staring at some kid from his flight class, bright blue eyes. Just behind him is his tagalong friend with an orange headband. He’s holding his hand out, “You dropped this. I thought you might want it back.”_

_Keith doesn’t even remember holding his hand out, but the small item is there and he stares at the tiny wooden lion his dad made for him long ago with flecks of blue paint peeling away. He knows he should say thank you but he just closes his fingers over the lion and keeps his head down until he hears an annoyed huff and retreating footsteps._

When Keith blinks away the vestiges of the memory the first thing his mind latches onto is the small lion from so long ago. He had thought about it briefly when they found the blue lion all those months ago, but he’s pretty sure it’s still sitting in that dusty desert shack next to a picture of his dad if the Garrison hasn’t ransacked everything left after three Garrison students, Keith, and Shiro newly liberated from Garrison clutches disappeared in said blue lion.

Keith is trying to befriend the frightened pup when the next blast of light hits.

_“Keith, your simulation scores are fantastic but you really should find someone to tutor you in your theoretical classes. Your grades are slipping.”_

_  
Keith huffs out a sigh, “That’s what Shiro is for.”_

_  
The tall man next to Keith rolls his eyes, “But Shiro is gone for the next several months.”_

_  
Keith shifts his book sack over his shoulder, “Adam…”_

_  
“Don’t ‘Adam’ me. I’m your professor. If you need help that McClain kid has really good grades. And besides, you’ll have graduated before Shiro gets back.”_

_  
Keith scrunches his nose trying to figure out who McClain might be when there’s an announcement for both Adam and Keith to report to Iverson’s office. Keith smiles, the only time they get called in is when there’s a transmission from the Kerberos crew._

Keith takes a breath as the memory fades away and then picks back up only moments later.

_Keith’s vision goes spotty and he sways on his feet, “You’re lying.”_

_  
“Cadet, you are overstepping.”_

_  
Keith slams his hands on the desk in front of him making a nameplate fall, “You’re lying. Shiro is the best pilot and you know it. He would never do something to jeopardize the mission!”_

_Iverson steps forward and looks down at Keith. His voice is low but dangerous and bordering on deadly but Keith is too far gone to care, “Get your emotions under control or you will be seeing yourself gone. Now we both know Shirogane was ill and this was probably something out of his control….”_

_  
Keith doesn’t remember raising his fist, only that Iverson was stumbling back clutching his eye, and Keith’s fist was throbbing._

_Iverson rights himself and jams a finger into Adam’s chest, “Get that cadet out of my office. He is expelled and forbidden back at the Garrison ever again!”_

_Keith doesn’t wait for Adam. He slams the door and stalks off down the hallway back to his dorm. He’s not watching where he’s going and finds himself on his butt._

_“Oh god, oh god! I’m so sorry! Dude are you okay?”_

_Keith blinks and there’s some kid kneeling in front of him. The only thing that registers is blue eyes, but then he blinks again and he feels hot tears on his cheeks. Tears that he didn’t even realize were falling._

_“Oh man, you’re hurt. I’m such an idiot.”_

_  
Keith doesn’t even respond. He stands up and pushes past the kid, knocking his shoulder hard as he storms off never looking back._

Keith has had days and days to think on all the flashes of memory from his mother and her time on Earth, and his own. He’s also had a weird flash of Shiro that makes his gut clench in nausea every time he thinks about it. His mom told him it’s fruitless to think on the ones that haven’t happened as they’ll just drive you crazy. But sometimes Keith can’t help it. Especially when certain flashes give him glimpses of a certain paladin with blue eyes that rival the bluest ocean.

He huffs dramatically at the pup that has now grown rather large and he can’t help the upward tilt of his lips when he’s greeted rather enthusiastically by a thumping tail and wet dog kisses.

Before he can gather himself up he’s caught in another flash but this one he knows hasn’t happened yet.

_Keith is stomping through familiar halls of the Garrison seemingly on a mission. He’s dressed casually in jeans a black shirt and jacket. His hair is noticeably longer and pulled back into a low ponytail and he has a scar on the right side of his face._

_He doesn’t even knock, just walks right into the classroom and stares at the figure erasing notes from the blackboard, “Hunk sent a message for the fifth time in less than three weeks.”_

_There’s a sigh and the person stops and tilts their face up, “I don’t need everyone checking up on me Keith.”_

_Keith leans against one of the student desks, arms loosely crossed, “You know we’re all just worried about you Lance. This isn’t like you.”_

_Lance doesn’t turn around to face Keith, instead he stays staring resolutely at the blackboard, “I’ve already talked to Shiro, he understands.”_

_Keith softens his voice, the anger leaving his body, “It won’t be the same without you.”_

_Keith can see the defeat in the slump of Lance’s shoulders, “It hasn’t been the same since…”_

_Keith knows he’s lost the battle at this point. He shoves his hand in his jacket pocket and places a small lion with faded and peeling blue paint on Lance’s desk, “Just think about it. For me.”_

Two years leaves you a lot of time to do nothing, even on a giant space whale traveling through multiple time shifts. Keith tries to replicate the small lion his dad made for him out of various tree limbs and his mom’s blade. He’s not very successful, just a lot of knicked fingers, a couple of pretty serious slices on his hand, and several lumpy pieces of wood that perhaps resemble….well, they resemble lumpy pieces of wood.

It’s years later when he finds himself back at the Garrison. It’s his future self from that last vision and he’s left Lance with the small lion that his dad made. He doesn’t go far, just to the observation deck and watches a fresh crop of young kids in the simulators. He can’t remember ever being that small but he knows he once was. He hears quiet footsteps and the person stops at Keith’s side. He feels a nudge to his shoulder and see’s Lance, blue marks on his cheeks holding out his hand, “You left this on my desk. Thought you might want it back.”

Keith glances at the small lion in Lance’s hand. He smiles softly at the memories from the space whale, “I remembered you.”

Lance just tilts his head.

Keith closes Lance’s fingers around the lion, “When mom and I were in the Quantum Abyss, we got these flashes, memories I guess. And there was one from when I was younger, here at the Garrison. We were all probably twelve maybe younger. And I got in trouble for fighting, and you brought this to me. I didn’t remember you until I saw that memory. And then you asked if I was okay the day I found out Shiro went missing.”

“Why are you telling me this now?”

Keith shrugged, “I don’t know really. I just felt like you needed to know. I wasn’t lying that day we rescued Shiro together, I really didn’t remember you from the Garrison until I saw those memories. But I guess what I’m saying is that after everything, I would remember you now.”

  
Lance looked down at Keith’s fingers wrapped around his, “I don’t understand.”

Keith turned to fully face Lance and grabbed his other hand, “I just, I know you’re going through something horrible. But I don’t want you to become just a memory. I don’t want to watch you fade away and become someone that no one remembers. You’ve always been someone that’s been bigger than life, so animated and full of smiles even when we were halfway across the universe and homesick for Earth.”

  
Lance’s bottom lip trembled and a tear ran down one cheek, his voice raspy and broken, “Keith.”

  
Keith let go of Lance’s hands to cup his face and wipe away the tears, “I’m not saying forget Allura. She’s so unforgettable. But I miss _you._ I miss the Lance that challenged me to dive headfirst into some foreign planet because we didn’t know jack-shit about flying our lions. I miss the Lance that wanted to shove me in a wormhole. I miss the Lance that kept me sane when I was learning how to be the Black Paladin for the first time. I miss the Lance that was there for me when I thought I lost Shiro a second time. So let me be there for you while you miss Allura.”

  
Lance bowed his head and let out a sob. He fell forward and gripped Keith’s shirt, head resting on a solid chest as the tears flowed, “I don’t know how to be that version of me anymore.”

  
Keith rested a hand on Lance’s head and pressed his lips to messy chestnut hair, “Then let me help you become who you are meant to be now. I have a feeling you’re going to come back a stronger version of yourself when you learn how to forgive Allura for leaving like she did.”  
  


Lance finally pulled away and the pair sat side by side watching the young cadets figure out formations in the simulators. Lance turned the small lion over in his hand, “What’s the story behind this little guy.”

Keith smiled, “My dad made him. Do you know he and my mom knew about the blue lion before we even found her?”

  
Lance’s eyes widened in shock, “Really?”

Keith nodded, “Yep. But the even better story is the collection of lumpy wood I have in my cruiser.”

Lance gave Keith a disbelieving look, “That does not sound like a story I want to hear.”

Keith laughed, “Not like that you freak! I tried to make a version of that lion when I was on that space whale. It did not come out in my favor.”

Lance grinned, “I can’t wait to see that.”

  
Keith grabbed Lance’s hand, “Ride with me to Shiro’s wedding and I’ll show you.”

Lance turned his head away, “Keith, I don’t know.”

Keith squeezed Lance’s hand, “Hey, it’s just one day. I’ll bring you back the next day. I know Allura won’t be there, but we will all be there for you. I’ll be there. I’ll get through this with you one day at a time, as many days as it takes.”

Lance finally turned to meet Keith’s eyes. He met Keith with a determined look, a look that Keith remembered from their days as a Paladin. He looked like the Lance that met every challenge head on and Keith would be there to meet it with him. Lance squeezed Keith’s hand in return and squared his shoulders, “One day at a time.”

__  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Again thanks to everyone still reading these! Ya'll are the best!!!


End file.
